coffee and a surprise
by lia200304
Summary: Akane meets someone who says he is here to find is intended. She takes it the wrong way..oh man
1. Chapter 1

(AN: I dont own ranma and i dont make any money from this story)

Rated: G for now

Akane stomps out of the school grounds. She is yet again upset with Ranma for not eating her cooking, and going on another date with Shampoo and when he tried to explaine, he slipped and groped her. Akane got mad and sent him flying out into orbit. No one talked to her as they know from watching what happened to Ranma would happen to them too. Akane liked it that way. It gave her time to think about everything. She sighs and looks up at the falling snow.

'Darn it. Im such an idiot. Ranma was trying to explaine to me why Shampoo glomped him, but i wouldnt let him and well i guess i really didnt mind him groping me..even though it was an accident. That is the most action i get from him. No wonder he keeps the others around.' Thought Akane bitterly

Akane kept walking with her head looking at the snow not noticing a big patch of ice. Before she knew it, she was sliding on the ice and was about to fall down when a warm pair of hands prevented her from falling. Thinking it was Ranma, she punches the person in the face and falls anyways. Akane rubs her but and turns to tell the person off when she notices that it wasnt Ranma but it was a really good looking guy. Akane gets up quickly and runs to the person. She looked him over before he groaned and opened his eyes. Akane gasps as she looks into some really deep seablue eyes. Akane lets go of the person and backs up. The person gets up and lifts Akane up. She dusts herself off and looks back at the person.

"Hi my name is Toshi. Sorry about grabing you like that but i dont like to see cute ladys get hurt." Said Toshi as he bowed

"Oh thanks! Sorry about hitting you. I thought you was someone else. By the way my name is Akane. Nice to meet you" Said Akane as she bowed

"You thought i was someone else? Could it be that one dark haired guy i saw being dragged by a chinese woman earlier?" Asks Toshi

"Yea. That is my fi-er my friend Ranma and the chinese woman was Shampoo. Are you sure you are okay? I mean i hit you really hard?" Asks Akane

"No im fine. I happen to be trained to take those kind of hits. Im used to it. Say would you like to go for some coffee? My treat?" Asks Toshi

Akane looks to the path leading to her house. She did want to go with Toshi and get coffee but she also wanted to go home and soak in her Furo and wash away all the pain that comes day to day being with Ranma. After a min she turns back to Toshi and smiles.

"Sure i would love to go get some coffee with you toshi, But do u mind that i am in my school uniform? I mean i could always go home and change and meet you there?" Asks Akane

"No i dont mind. You look radient in your school uniform. I saw a shop just around the corner that recently opened. Shall we go?" Asks Toshi as he holds out his hand

Akane grabs toshi's hand and they walk silently to the coffee shop. The sign on the shop said 'The fighting nun' on it. Akane laughs at the name of it as Toshi holds the door open for her. They come into a qaint little coffee shop. On the left side there is a stage set up. RIght beside it held some bookshelves full of books. In the middle of the shop was the counter with people working on making food and drinks and all around it were tables and chairs. The music that was playing on the speakers was soft and soothing. Akane took it all in before Toshi led her to a table and pulled out her chair. Akane sat down and Toshi signaled for someone to come over. A perky Black haired American girl came running with two menus. Akane looked at the girl with wide eyes. The girls name was Selena. The girl was beautiful! She had flowing black hair that went down to her butt, She had and hourglass figure and was wearing black glasses but you can clearly see her eyes which were grayish blue. She was wearing a blue tube top with tight black pants. The girl bowed and left them to decide what to order. Akane opened her menu and gasped. Most of the items on the menu she had never heard of before. Toshi must have heard her because he lowered her menu and looked into her eyes.

"Are you okay Akane? Anything wrong?"

"No..i just never heard of most of this food before. I dont know what to order." Said Akane with a blush

"No problem. I have friends from America who work here. They wanted to bring western culture foods to us. May i make a suggestion?" Asks Toshi

"Sure. Go right ahead."

"I say we sould try the chilli cheese fries or the Philly cheese steak sandwich. Either one has loads of cheese but are really good." Said Toshi

"Ohhh i think the Philly cheese steak sandwich sounds good! I take one of those. What are you having?" Asks Akane

"I am gonna have the same thing."

Toshi signals for Selena to come back and take their orders. While they wait, they got to go to the machines and have their own kind of coffee. Akane got pumpkin spiced coffee and Toshi got dark coffee. They sat down and started to talk. Akane told Toshi about Ranma and Toshi just listened. When their food arrived, they just chowed down. Akane loved her food!

'Ill have to come here with Ranma one of these days' Thought Akane

Once they were done, Toshi told Akane about himself. Toshi lived in the town over all his life untill he had to go to America for some personal business. He came back just a year ago. But it wasnt a happy reunion when he came back because his father was dying. Before he died, he told him that he had an egagement to someone In Nermia. All he was told that the lady was the youngest of the family, she was the one to own the dojo and he would know right away when he saw her. Akane's eyes go wide and before he could ask what was wrong, she sprinted out of the coffee shop and ran home. Toshi watched her go with wide eyes and a smirk. Selena came back to the table and put Akanes food in a carryout container. Toshi leaves and walks the path that Akane ran..He pulls out a letter his father gave him. He smrks.

'I wonder father if you are right..'

(AN: well i wonder who Toshi is engaged to, does Akane think it is her? What will Ranma do? Stay tuned!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Coffee and a surprise chapter 2**

**AN: Well its crappy weather today so i had to stay in and update a couple of the fics! So here is the next chapter! :D Enjoy!)**

Akane ran upstairs to her riim and locked the door. Once she was sure she wasnt gonna be bothered, She ploped on her bed and stared at the wall. She knew the family was wondering why she ran up to her room without a word but she didnt care. Ranma of course wasnt back yet. She closed her eyes to rest but opened them just as quick becuase all she could thing about was what Toshi said. She growled and threw a stuffed animal at her door.

_'Man why did i freak out like that? Im sure he didnt mean me! I should get up and go back and find him. But what if it is me! I know hes cute and all but...but i like Ranma but too badly he doesnt like me' _Thought Akane sadly

Akane sat right up, lights some incense and started to Meditate. Meditation seems to help her alot as of late. She has been getting more and more Frustrated with Ranma and the others so Sayri asked her to come with her to this weird store that opened up a couple of weeks ago. So being curious, she went with her and found out that the store was actually a store with western medicine. As Sayri talked to the nice lady, Akane walked around the store looking at all the incese, the candles, the powders and all the sprays. She was about to turn around and tell Sayri that she was gonna go home, when a big box caught her eye. She picks it up and finds out that it is a box with a couple of books and dvds on Meditation. She walks to the front of the store and asks the lady about it. The lady explaines that in the weaster hemisphere, some people to meditation to calm themselves down from the stressful life they have. Sayri took that chance to tell Akane that she should buy it to help her stop beating Ranma up. Akane glared at Sayri for a minute before shrugging and buying it. The nice lady even threw in some jasmine incense for free to help. So now when she gets really stressful, she burns some incense and meditates. She still hits Ranma alot but not as forceful. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before exhaling. She does this for a while and gets calmer, untill the doorbell rings. Akane opens her eyes and hopes and prays that it isnt Toshi. But her hope gets dashed when Kasumi calls her down and says that she has a friend here for her. Akane groans and comes down the stairs to see Toshi there. He smiles. Akane nodds and motions for him to follow her into the dojo. After the door closes, Soun and Genma walk quietly up to the door and try to listen in.

"Who is that guy that came to see Akane and why did she take him into the dojo?" Asks Genma quietly

"I dont know but i hope she isnt cheating on Ranma! They are meant for eachother." Said Soun

"Quite right Soun but for now we hope she isnt cheating." Said Genma

"Whos cheating on who?" Asks Ranma loudly

Both Genma and Soun hold up a finger to their mouths and tried to shoo him away, but Ranma wasnt having it. He pushes his way into a spot on the door and listens in. At first he doesnt hear anything, but then he hears Akanes voice and then a guys voice.

_'What is Akane doing in there with a guy? I dont even reconize that voice! What the heck?'_Thought Ranma

"Im sorry i left in a hurry Toshi, but there was something i had to do at home. Im sorry and if you want ill pay for my food." Said Akane

"No worries Akane. You dont need to pay me for the food, I brought yours with me so you can eat it." Said Toshi

_'Toshi? Who is this guy and why is he bringing Akane food?'_ Thought Ranma, Soun and Genma

"Oh thanks! Ill eat it later. Thanks again!" Said Akane cheerfully

"No problem! Well i better get going. I need to find a hotel for the night before i go on my search for fiance." Said Toshi

"You still have no idea?" Asks Akane

"Nope, like i said, she is the youngest daughter, gonna own a dojo and when i see her i will know." Said Toshi

_'Hm sounds familiar. Creepy'_ thought Ranma as he looks at his father

"Im i hope you find her. Um want me to see you out?" Asks a nervous Akane

"Sure. Thanks Akane." Said Toshi

Ranma, Genma and Soun run away to the livingroom so that Akane couldnt see them snooping. They wait a minute and hear footsteps. They look up to see a blushing Akane and a really handsome man walk. Ranma gasps and looks at his father. His dad holds up a sign that says 'wow he is handsome'. Ranma rolls his eyes and walks to a window. But all the windows in the front were taken because Kasumi and Nabiki were hogging them. So Ranma turns and runs to one of the upstairs windows and watches as Akane and Toshi say goodbye. He scoffs and turns to go back to the livingroom.

_'He better not be another suitor for Akane! He wouldnt have a chance with me!'_ thought Ranma

As Akane and Toshi say goodbye, Akane was just waiting for him to tell her that she is the one his father sent him. He just smilled, said goodbye and walked away. Akane waves and watches him leave. As soon as he turned the corner, she turns to go back into the house but finds Kasumi and Nabiki blocking the way.

"Okay spill sis, who was that? Ive never seen him before and he is too old for highschool" Asks Nabiki as she grabs Akanes food and looks at it.

"I ran into him earlier. I thought he was Ranma so i accidently hit him. So after i helped him up, he and i went to a resturant and then well i had to leave right away." Said Akane

"Why? He seemed like a nice guy?" Asks Kasumi

"Becasue...well becuase he is here to find his fiance." Said Akane

"And let me guess, you thought it was you. Not everyone is after you to marry you Akane." Said Nabiki

"I know that Nabiki! But he said that his fiance was the youngest of the family and was to own a dojo. What was i supposed to think?" Asks Akane

"Hm. Did you get his last name? I might know his father?" Asks Soun

"No father. He didnt tell me. I hope you didnt make another _'arraingement' _for me when i was a kid before or after you made one with Uncle Genma." Said Akane

"I wouldnt remember Akane. Trust me but i would have to look into it. He does look familiar. I shall grab Genma and go down to the local pub and see." Said Soun

"Yea have fun father. Now Akane we will wait and see if he is to be one of your suitors. Dont worry about it. Why dont you go inside and go soak in the furo, ill let you know when supper is done."Said Kasumi

"Sure Kasumi. Thanks." Said Akane

Akane walks into the house and starts to head to the stairs when Ranma stops her. Akane glares at Ranma not forgeting what he did earlier.

"What do you want Ranma? Im still mad at you so tread lightly." Said a pissed off Akane

"I just wanted to know who your friend was? He seems kinda nice to bring you food." Said Ranma

"His name is Toshi. I met him this afternoon after school and he took me to this nice resturant that has western food on is menu."

"Cool. So whats in the container?" Asks Ranma

"Um. its called a Philly cheese steak sandwich. I havent tried it yet but Toshi told me it was really good. Want half of it?" Asks Akane

"Sure. I will meet you in the livingroom with plates."

Akane heads to the livingroom with the philly cheese steak sandwich and waits for Ranma to get the plates. As Akane waits she looks out at the backyard and sighs.

_'I wonder why Ranma is being so nice to me. Its kinda nice and kinda weird. I wonder i Toshi made him feel insecure. Well its nice.'_ thought Akane

Ranma comes back with the plates and Akane serves the food. As they munch down, Akane and Ranma talk about small things and how great this food is. Akane tells him were the food came and they actually get along.

**An: Well how is that? I think i did good :D Hope you liked it. Now to update others :D)**


	3. Chapter 3: Soun and Genma investigate

**Chapter 3: Soun and Genma investigate and a new plan forms**

**(AN: well I'm updating now. Lets see how this goes. Enjoy! I do own Toshi, he is from another fic of mine. I also own Lorene and Sakana, Haruka isnt mine, Hes from an anime called Lovely complex. On with the story)**

**Rating: T**

Soun and Genma arrived at the local pub. Both wanted to know who the guy is here for. From what Akane told them, he might be a new suitor for Akane. They opened the door and went straight to the bar. A tall dark haired guy with two earrings in his right ear looked at both of them and smiled.

"Welcome back Genma and Soun. What will it be this time?" Asked the bartender

"Just two beers Haruka. We are here on business." Said Soun

"Oh really! Care to tell me?" asks Haruka

"Well we need information from you anyways. You see there is this guy named Toshi who is here looking for his Fiance. He said the girl he is gonna marry is supposed to own a dojo and be the youngest. Do you have any ideas?" Asks Genma

"Sounds like another fiance for your Daughter, Akane, Soun. Hm. I have heard of a Toshi. From what i could remember and heard, he had to go on a trip to America a while ago to take care of some personal business before coming back here. He came back with two American Women who were really cute. They opened and own the new coffee shop down the street called _'The fighting nun'. _He seems really nice. His father was from around here before he died. His fathers last name is Montara. Hm thats all I know for now. Sorry. If I hear anymore, I will let you know. Oh we got some customers, Please excuse me." Said Haruka

Genma and Soun turn to eachother and nod. They put money down on the counter and left the bar. They head toward _'the fighting nun'_ without word. As they opened the door they were greeted by a perky Blonde haired woman.

"Welcome to the _'fighting nun'_ I am your host, Sakana. Would you like to sit in the smoking or non smoking section?"

"Hi Sakana and we would like to see Toshi Montara. We need to talk to him please." Said Genma

"I do believe that Toshi is not here. May is ask what this is about?" Asks Lorene as she walks up to them.

Genma blushed at Lorene. Lorene smiled and bowed.

"It is a personal matter. Do you know where he went?" Asks Soun

Both Lorene and Sakana look at eachother before turning back to Soun and Genma

"At the moment, we do not know where he is. But we would be glad to relay any message you have for him." Said Lorene

"Thanks. I guess. Do you have any paper." Said Soun

"Here you go." Said Sakana

Soun scribbles down a quick message and hands it to Lorene. Lorene puts it into her pants pocket without looking and smiles at the customers.

"Now would you fine Gentlemen like to try our latest dish? Its called Philly cheese steak. It is really good. Or would you like some wine and some cheese?." Said Lorene

Soun and Genma look at eachother and smile. They both nod and take their seats. Lorene nods to Sakana and walks to the back of the resturant. There she pulls out the note and quickly reads it before gabbing her phone and sending a quick text before going to the chief and telling him what to make. Her phone goes off a minute later and she checks it for a second before grabbing their food and heading back into the dinning room to Gemna and Souns table. They were currently enjoying some fine red wine and some cheese and were chatting it up with Sakana. Sakana bowed to them once she saw Lorene and went to another table to serve them. Lorene served them their food and then pulled out a chair and turned to them.

"I hope you are enjoying your wine and here is your food." Said Lorene

"Yes we are dear lady. Where did you get this wine! Its better than Sake" Said Genma

"Oh that wine is actually comes from where me and Sakana live. Our state is famous for its cheese and everybody knows that cheese goes great with wine. The wine came from a vineyard in a different state. Toshi just happened to pick some up before we came to Nermia. We have given the wine to most customers and they seem to love it so now we work with a special vineyard in the United States and get our wine from there." Said Lorene

"Wow. Is there any way to get some of this wine to go! I would love for my family to try it!" Asks Soun

"Of course! That is no problem! It will cost you 60 yen though." Said Lorene

"That is fine. Thanks! mmm This Philly Cheese steak is yummy too" Said Soun

"No problem and I am glad you like the Philly cheese steak. Now i sent a text message to Toshi and he wanted me to tell you that he wants to know what business it is of yours? He knows you are concerned with your daughter, but he doesnt believe that your daughter is the one he is to marry. Do you remember ever talking to a guy by the name of Ratine Montara?" Asks Lorene

"No i really dont. But alot has happened in this life that involves my daughter, so that i cant help but wonder if it was my daughter he was supposed to marry." Said Soun

"Understandable sir. But you need not worry! From what he told me and Sakana before we ended our journey and came with him here to Nermia, was that she was a dark haired girl who loved to cook. Toshi and her used to play before this other guy and his son came into the girls fathers life and took their cart and made a promise to the girls father that their kids will marry. Well the father couldnt wait so he made the promise with Toshi's father after the others left. Now Toshi and his dad had to move and never saw them again. Toshi doesnt remember anything about that dark haired girl but he is going to be looking for her. He is sorry to have worried you." Said Lorene

"No that is alright. But that story sounds familiar. Genma didn't you and Ranma take Ukyo's fathers cart when he was little?" Asks Soun

"Yes that does sound familiar. Hm could it be her?"

"You believe the girls name is Ukyo?" Asks Lorene

"Yes it seems like her." Said Genma

"Great! Let me just get a text out to Toshi and then you can have whatever you want from here for free. Im sure Toshi wont mind-"

"Wait Lorene. Before you text Toshi. We would like him to help us." Said Soun

"Help you with what?" Asks Lorene

"Getting out two kids together." Said Soun

"Why would he want to help you out with that? I dont understand?" Asks Lorene

"Well if he helps us out with our kids, and if our kids get married, the pact between Ukyo and Ranma will be nulled and Ukyo could marry Toshi." Said Soun

"Hm..Let me see what Toshi says." Said Lorene as she pulls out her phone.

Lorene texts Toshi and then sets her phone down. Genma takes another sip of his wine and grabs some more cheese. The phone goes off and Lorene picks it up. She pushes a button and listens before saying goodbye and hanging up. She turns back to Genma and Soun.

"Toshi is happy to know the name of his long lost Fiance Ukyo. He will help you two out with your kids. He wants to meet you two tomorrow night here after we close at 10pm. Is that okay?" Asks Lorene

"Yes we will be here tomorrow night. Thanks!" Said Soun

"Great. Now let me get you two bottles of wine, free of course and eat whatever you want. Its on the house." Said Lorene as she gets up

Soun and Genma stuff their faces and drinks some wine before walking home with 4 bottles of wine and two doggy bags full of food. Lorene and Sakana watch as the two stumble home.

"Are you sure Toshi said they could have four free bottles?" Asks Sakana

"Yes he did. For he now knows who he is looking for. Thanks to them two."

"Thats great. Toshi can finally be happy. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go home to Sakuya." Said Sakana

"Night Sakana. Good work today as always." Said Lorene as she turns around and closes up.

Toshi paced back in forth in his hotel room. He now knows who he is looking for. He walks to his dresser and pulls out an old picture of him, a little girl and another little boy. He smiles and runs his fingers over the little girl's face.

"Soon Ukyo we will be married as promised. Just wait for me, my love for I must get rid of your other suitor." Said Toshi

**(AN: Okay so what do you think! Good so far! Hope you enjoy and review! Btw, the 'fighting nun is my dedication to the creator of Ranma and Inuyasha. If you havent figured it out.)**


	4. Chapter 4: the meeting

**Chapter 4: the meeting**

**Rated: T**

**AN: trying to update all stories! sorry *bows* its been hard to keep up with writing. I might have to update stories every two weeks instead of every week! read and review please)**

Toshi signaled for Lorene to close up the shop. It wasnt gonna be hard seeing as they didnt have that many customers. It seems people in Nermia dont like having new food or drinks added into their daily diets. Most people have also shun Lorene and Sakana seeing as they are from America. But having him around has helped them get used to living here. Lorene smiled at Toshi and went to the door. Soun and Genma were to be coming any minute now to work on their plans. When Toshi found the name of the girl he was to marry, he was estatic! He was dancing around the room when his phone went off again and Lorene told him that Soun and Genma wanted his help with their kids. Toashi at first was unsure untill Lorene gave him the reason for asking. He agreed and now was waiting. The time was 9:55. Lorene gave him a glass full of wine and sat right next to him.

"Toshi do you think this is wise, helping them? I got a bad feeling about them two." says Lorene

"I know Lorene but It is the only way i can get to marry Ukyo. I need to help Ranma and Akane."

"I know Toshi but that Akane girl you came in with the other day was really, really cute. Why not just give up this _'arranged marriage' _and go after her?" asks Lorene

"No I have my sight set on Ukyo. I dont stand a chance against Ranma. I have seen him move. There is no way I can try. Besides Mr Satome and Mr Tendo want Akane and Ranma together. So we will help get them two together. End of story."

"Yes Toshi. Now I have wine and some cheese set up for the meeting. Now where do you want me?" asks Lorene

"For the time being I want you to be in the back watching just incase something goes wrong. You know what to do if anything goes wrong." Said Toshi

"You got it. Oh they are here. Welcome Soun and Genma" Said Lorene

Both bow before taking a seat across from Toshi. Lorene pours the wine and then goes into the back. Once Toshi knew Lorene was in the back, he turns to Soun and Genma and smiles.

"Now how can i help you two with your kids?" Asks Toshi

"Well we actually dont know how we can use your help Toshi. We just blurted it out last night on a whim." Said Soun

"I see. Well I have an idea. Remember when I came to your house the other day to give Akane her food? Well as we passed the living room, in the corner of my eye i saw Ranma with a scow on his face. I clearly sensed his hatred for me. For me that signals that he was jealous of me paying attention to Akane. So I say we expose that weakness and make him see that he really wants to be with Akane."

"Sounds good but there are many flaws in that plan." Said Genma

"Oh? What are they?"

"They are Shampoo,Kodachi,Ukyo,Mousse,Ryoga,Kuno." Said Soun

"And what are they to Ranma and Akane?"

"Well to make a long story short, Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyo are Ranma's fiances and Ryoga and Kuno are Akane's Suitors. Mousse just fights Ranma to try to win Shampoos heart." Said Genma

"Hm that does not sound good..Hm well I dont know what i can do-"

"If i can interrupt for a minute Toshi. But i believe I have an idea." Said Lorene as she walks to the table

Toshi nods to her and Lorene takes a seat. Genma blushes a little before Soun elbows him in the gut.

"What is your idea Lorene?" Asks Toshi

"Well, I would need Sakana to help me with this, but there is a couple of spells we can try." Said Lorene

"I dont think it will work for Shampoo and Mousse. They are Chinese amazon warriors and their grandmother is very powerful." Said Soun

"Hm Chinese Amazon warriors? You mean the ones that own the Neko Hanten? Ive seen them around when i am sent on errands. Oh well then never mind." Said Lorene as she starts to get up.

Toshi grabs her hand and looks her in the eye. Without a word, Lorene sits back down. Both Soun and Genma look at eachother before turning back to Toshi and Lorene.

"Well Lorene's idea might work for the others. But we would need something more for the Chinese Amazons. They are a bit more difficult to mess with out powers. But neverless, Lorene, you and Sakana get to work figuring out spells we could use. Unless Mr Satome and Mr Genma thought of something?" Asks Toshi

"I believe that spells might work but what about just acting?" Said Soun

"Acting?" Asks Toshi

"Yes acting. I talked to my other two daughters about it. They think its a good idea. So here is my plan, we get Toshi to say that Akane is his intended. He woo's her and makes Ranma more and more jealous and therefore he acts to get Akane back and they get married!" Said Soun

"Hold on...do you know how many holes are in that plan? For one, Toshi doesnt know Martial arts, two how will that get the others to call off their engagements? There are seriously some things you havent figured out yet." Said Lorene

"Yes well...We thought of this last night in the livingroom after everyone went to sleep. I know the plan seems holey but that is all we came up with." Said Soun

"Yes well. I can try to woo Akane. It wont be that hard. I can woo anyone. Right Lorene?" Asks Toshi with a cheezy grin on his face

Lorene turns her head to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. Soun and Genma look at eachother before turning back to Toshi

"So this means you will help us?" Asks Genma

"Yes i will help you. I will woo Akane to make Ranma jealous." Said Toshi

"Fantastic!" Said Soun

"Yes but there is still the problem of the suitors and the fiances." Said Lorene

"Yes well...We was thinking that Lorene and Sakana would woo Kuno and Ryoga." Said Genma

"Me! Seduce anyone! I highly doubt i can seduce Ryoga or Kuno. Besides Sakana is dating someone so there is-"

"It wont be a problem if i help. Sakuya wont mind. I'm sure he would help out! Its been a while since-"

"Yes yes yes...Well...Sakana, we will talk about it in a bit. Go call Sakuya." Said Lorene

Sakana bows and turns around. Lorene and Toshi sigh and shake their heads. Genma and Soun just sit and stare. Toshi turns back to Soun.

"So i guess this means we will do it. We will have to meet again in a couple of days. I got to talk to my crew here about some stuff. I hope you dont mind if we end it here? I will give you another bottle of Wine to take home with you. We will call you to set up a time." Said Toshi standing up

"Sure no problem. Its getting late and Kasumi is waiting up for us. Thanks and no worries. Have a good night" Said Soun

Toshi gives them another wine bottle and sends them on their way. Once they were out of site, Toshi turns around to see Lorene, Sakana and Sakuya standing there. Toshi smiles.

"So i guess Sakana told you everything Sakuya?" Asks Toshi

"Yes and i seriously dont like the idea. I mean there are many holes in that guys plan." Said Sakuya

"Yes well that is why i wanted you here, I wanted you to know if you would be alright seperating from Sakana for a while. I mean you two will still be together but i need you two to seduce other people so the plan can work. Also you will be seducing these people for a while because we dont know how long it will take to get Ranma and Akane to get together. Do you all understand?" Asks Toshi

"Yes but who are we seducing? I mean i know they gave the idea for Kuno and Ryoga..but what about Kodachi and Ukyo? Are we not supposed to help you get Ukyo?" Asks Sakana

"Yes that is the problem. Hm well I guess you and Lorene will seduce those two, As for Sakuya, I believe he should seduce my Ukyo untill it is all done. Once it is done, Sakuya could be an ass and break it off with Ukyo and there i will talk to her and all will be well. So do we all agree?" Asks Toshi

"Yes but what about the spells you want me and Lorene to do?" Asks Sakana

"Ah I almost forgot. Seeing as we are dealing with Chinese Amazons, Who i was told are very powerful, I guess i will have to go talk to their grandma and you two will have to keep an eye out for them and look up some very powerful spells that might overpower their powers." said Toshi

"Yes sir. Good luck with that. When are you going to talk to their Grandma?" Asks Lorene

"I might tomorrow. I have a feeling she knows we are here. I have seen her walking around a couple of days ago so im pretty sure she knows we are here. Now we can leave here and go to our own houses. Now is the time to think about how you are gonna seduce those people. Good night and blessed be.:" Said Toshi as he bowed

Lorene, Sakana and Sakuya bowed and left the resturant. Toshi turns back to the window and looks up at the full moon before pulling out a picture. He rubs his finger over the picture and sighs.

"Just wait Ukyo, I have come for you my sweet. Just wait a bit longer."

**(AN: Okay well here is the next chapter. :D woot! The darn plot bunnies got away from me since i found out Def Leppard is playing at summerfest this summer. So they finally came back. I will try to update more and yes, Toshi, Lorene, Sakana and Sakuya are all witches. Read 'my will' to understand :D)**


	5. Chapter 5: the amazons

**Chapter 5: meeting the Amazons**

**AN: Hello again! Here i am finally gonna write next chapter. Sorry for the delay. I am also working on a oneshot m/m story for the movie **_**'wild hogs'**_** between the gay cop and Dudley. Lol! Well here we go!)**

Toshi stood infront of the Neko Hanten. People around him were either going into there, or passing him and whispearing to others. He wanted to go into there and talk to colonge, but didnt know how to go about it. He was about to turn around and walk away when someone linked thier arm with his and tried to drag him in to the cat cafe. He looks down and notices Shampoo draging him in. She winked up at him and instead of giving him a seat, she draged him to the back of the store where an old lady on a pogo stick stood up drinking tea. The old lady put her tea down when she saw who it was and pogoed over to them. Shampoo let go of him and pushed him into a chair. Toshi grunted and straightened his clothes before looking up at the old lady. She looked at Shampoo and then looked at Toshi.

"Hi, you must be Colonge. I am Toshi and i own-"

"I know what resturant you own. I just want to know why you are here?"

"Well I came to talk."

"Well then talk. We got all day, Shampoo and Mousse can run the resturant while we chat. So spill."

"Great grandmother, maybe he here to tell us Ranma and Akane no more?" Asks Shampoo

"That would be great Shampoo. Is that why you are here?"

"Well-"

"Wait. I sense something about you. What are you exactly?"

"What isnt it obvious? Come on what am i?"

"You are what we call bad mojo. What possed you to come to our resturant?"

"Well i wanted to see how air tight the wedding contract to Ranma is?"

"Why? Whats in it for you?

"Nothing really. Just wondering."

Toshi smiled and lifted up his arm. Colonge picked up her stick and was gonna strike Toshi with it untill Toshi scratched his nose. When in truth, he had covered his mouth and said a small truth chant that no one could hear. Shampoo sighed in relief. Colonge looked at Shampoo and without a word, Shampoo left. Colonge turned back to Toshi.

"Well if you must know, our laws are iron tight. There is only death to get out of the contracts."

"Really? So if Ranma was to die, Shampoo would be free? But what if Shampoo falls for another while the contract stands?"

"I dont know why I am telling you this or why, but there is no way my grand daughter will fall for another. She loves Ranma. Now to answer your question before i kick you out, If she was to fall for someone while still in the contract, she would need to go back to the village and be stoned. Like i said there is only death to get out of those contracts. Now I will see you to the door and i hope you and your kind never step foot into my resturant ever again."

"Thanks very much Colonge. I hope you will do the same."

Colonge showed Toshi to the door and he was about to go out, when he bumped into someone. He looked up and winked at the person before saying excuse me and leaving. The guy, had short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and was wearing a nice blue dress up shirt with a pair of black dress pants. All the girls in the room sighed and started to talk among themselves, saying how hot the guy was. Shampoo hadnt noticed untill she looked up. She caught the guy looking at her and she blushed.

_'Oh hes hot. Me blushing like tomboy when Ranma accidently grabs her. Oh i better cool it down'_

The guy walks to the table nearest the door and sits down. He looks around and notices that all the ladies were looking at him. But he didnt care, his goal was to get Shampoo. He looked at Shampoo and noticed that she was blushing. He smiles.

_'Good. She is falling for the trap. Im glad that Toshi remembered how to do that spell to change your facial features and whatnot. Now i can juggle both Shampoo and Ukyo. Better lay on the charm' _Thought Sakuya

The guy signals for Shampoo to come to the table. Still blushing but trying to hide it, Shampoo takes his order and hurries to the back to get the order. Mousse watched the whole thing from the sink and growled. He didnt like the fact that Ranma had Shampoo's attention, but now this guy did to. It made him so mad that he broke one of the plates. Colonge heard it and yelled at him from her office. Mousse watched as Shampoo got his order quickly and blushed when the creep brushed his hand against Shampoo's. Shampoo blushed even redder before she ran to the bathroom. Mousse was about to go have a stern talking to the guy when Colonge stopped him with her stick.

"What was that for you old ghoul?" Said Mousse as he rubbed his head

"I know what you are going to do and i advise against it. Its just a little flirting. Dont mess up our customers over something so trivial. Now clean up the plate you broke and get back to doing the dishes."

"Darn it! I dont think it is innocent flirting. Just you wait. I sense bat mojo coming from that guy. Just you wait. This will end in misery." Said Mousse

"Yea yea yea. I dont think so. Shampoo loves son in law and nothing is gonna change that. Now clean up that plate."

In the bathroom, Shampoo was splashing water on her face. She felt so hot from that guys stare and then when he touched her hand, she nearly fainted. She splashed some more water on her face and looked into the mirror.

_'What am i to do? Guy was hotter than Ranma and he turned me on! I cant let grandmother know. She will kill me before i reach village. Stupid law. There i think im better now. Time to go to work and i hope i can keep myself under controll' _

Shampoo whiped her face off and went back to work. The guy was still there but Shampoo was glad he was taking his sweet time eating. A half an hour later, the guy signals for his check and a blushing shampoo gave it to him. the guy gave her his money and scribbled something on the check before winking at her and leaving. Shampoo went to the register and put the money in and then turned to look at the check. There was a number and a note.

557-3342 Call if you want to go out with me cutie. I see ya blushing and i know you like me.- Sak

Shampoo blushes and runs upstairs to her room. She landed on her bed and looked at the note and then the phone beside her bed. She sighs and picks up the phone but puts it back down right away. She sighs.

_'What am i doing? I need to cool off. I love Ranma. But that guy was hot. One date wont hurt. Grandmother wont know.'_

On the other side of the door, Mousse was hearing Shampoo sigh. He knew something was up when she looked down at the check and blushed a beet read. Usually she throws it away after they pay, but she held onto it and ran up to her room. He sighed and went into his room, which was next to hers. He ploped on the bed and looked up at his ceiling.

_'Man i hope Shampoo doesnt fall for that disgusting guy. She is too good for him, and Ranma. Why cant see just see that and marry me?'_

Shampoo by this time had picked up and put down the phone 4 times. She wanted to call the guy but was afraid.

_'What am i afraid for? Im an amazon warrior! I need not be afraid!'_

Shampoo nodded and picked up the phone and dialed the number.

On the other side of the town, a cell phone goes off and Sakuya smirks.

_'Its showtime.'_

**(an: well there ya go. :D yes i changed it a bit. So shoot me :p Hope you enjoyed.)**


	6. Chapter 6: lorene and Kuno

**Chapter 6: Lorene and Kuno**

**AN: Well im back! :D Sorry laptop didnt want to work for me so i had to go without writing for two weeks! sorry sorry sorry! Lorene will have a different name when she meets Kuno so dont get confused. Oh and if anyone can guess what old school anime the name comes from, they win a cyber cookie! yeah! Oh and I will have Nabiki know already about the plan. All you need to know is that when Soun and Genma went home on chapter 4, Nabiki was waiting for them and threatened them if they didnt tell her. She liked the plan so now she is in it with them. No i wont write that part cux it will confuse you so :p Now on with the fic! **

Lorene was set up in the back of the resturant, Where no normal people wernt alowed. Only people that could go back there was her, Toshi, Sakana and Sakuya. The other staff has tried to get back there, but they either have been fired or had their minds erased when they got caught. Lorene was working on a potion while in a white robe. She has been hard at work on it that she didnt notice Toshi walking in. He smiles and shes miles back. He leans over the pot and smirks.

"Is this the younger look potion? I am surprised you got it done so fast. It usually takes 2 days before it is ready."

"Well before i started, I chanted a speed spell. Now that it is ready i will bottle it up for everyone."

"Well you just need to bottle it up for me, you and Sakana. Sakuya doesnt need it because it seems Shampoo already likes him and called him last night."

"Wow that was fast! But i shouldnt be surprised. That chant you used on Shampoo, is very powerful. So here it is for you, Sakana and me. Now tell me about Kuno."

"From what I got from Nabiki, was that he is a bit of a pervert. He only has eyes for Akane and some other girl who is called the Pig tailed girl. He sprouts poetry and fights anyone he pleases. He lives with his sister Kodachi and a servant. His mother died from Cancer when he was 10 and his dad dissapreared. It is rumored that their father is that crazy principal at the highschool."

"Hm this might be tricky. Is he in school right now?"

"Yes but Souns Daughters, Akane and Nabiki are taking him to the secluded section of the park that is secluded by only one huge weeping willow. He believes that Akane and the pigtailed girl will confess to him there. There you are supposed to meet him."

"And what about me going to school? I shall be young enough that i need to go to school."

"Already taken care of. You are homeschooled."

"Perfect! Now if you will excuse me, I need to get changed."

Toshi bows and leaves the room. Lorene closes the door and then closes her eyes and downs one of the bottles of potion. She shakes her head and burps. Instantly her black hair turns to a straberry blonde. Her eyes, which were a dark, piercing blue, became a softer, lighter blue. She turned and looked at the mirror and smirked. She took off the white robe and puts on a dark blue tank top and an even darker blue skirt. She opens the door and Tohsi gives a thumbs up. Lorene nods and heads out of the resturant to the park. She spots the Weeping Willow and stands infront of it. As she waits, people pass by and whispear among themselves. Lorene smiles because unknown to them, she can hear everything that they say. She sighs and looks out onto the lake.

_'Its so peaceful. Makes me miss my lake at home. I wish i could go home. I hope this works.'_

Lorene was about to go inside the willow when she hears groaning. She turns to her right and sees Two girls carrying a guy. The guy had a huge lump on his head and a big foot print on the front of his face. She smiles. The two girls get closer and stop when they see Lorene. The one with brown hair tells the blue haired girl to hld on tight to the guy before coming closer. Lorene smiles. The brown hair girl comes closer so the blue haired girl wouldnt hear..

"You wouldnt be by chance, Kei?"

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you er-"

"I am Nabiki and my sister there is Akane. That is Kuno."

"Nice to meet you Nabiki. Um how did Kuno become like that?"

"He got into a fight with Ranma. He will be out of it for another 10 minutes so lets get him on the bench under the willow."

Lorene nods and Nabiki goes back to Akane and they drag Kuno under the Willow to the bench. Lorene can sense Akane not liking her so when she looks at Akane she puts on her brightest smile. Nabiki intorduces her as one of her friends that has had a secret crush of Kuno for a while and wanted to meet him so badly. Akane, still feeling uneasy, nods and leaves with Nabiki. Lorene sits next to Kuno on the bench and pulls out a book and starts to read. She was getting to the best part when she noticed that Kuno was starting to stir. She quickly puts the book away and waits for Kuno to wake up. When he does, he looks at Lorene and blinks a couple of times. Lorene pretends to giggle. Kuno shakes his head and looks around.

"Am I in heaven? Did Ranma and the fierce Akane finally finish me off?"

"No you are not in Heaven, silly and well I dont know who those people are, but i saw you on this bench, knocked out and i just couldnt leave you alone. Are you okay cutie?"

"Yes why thank you fair maiden. I just have a bump on the head. Thank you for being here for me but alas i must go home. But before i go, may i ask for your name fair maiden?"

"Sure. My name is Kei. Are you sure you are not gonna need my help sir?"

"What a lovely name. My name is Kuno. Alas, sweet Kei, I can manage by myself. Fare thee well sweet maiden."

Kuno gets up really fast and start to move, bit he instantly falls fast first into the sidewalk. Lorene giggles and helps him up. He just took the help and told her where to go. Once or twice they got lost and all Lorene did was giggle at his poetry. Once they reached the Kuno mansion, Kuno called out for Sauske and said goodbye to Kei. Kei giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. She also slipped something into his shirt. Kuno blushed and watched as Kei left. Sauske then helped him into the house and up to his room. When he landed on the bed, he sighed and started to take off his shirt. Sauske saw something fall off his shirt and grabbed it before it fele under the bed. When Kuno was about to get up to go take a shower, Sauske handed him the note. Kuno sat back down on the bed and read it.

Im glad i could help you out today. I hope we can meet again real soon. Here is my number incase you do want to meet again. -Kei.

Kuno laughs. Sauske looks at him weird.

"Everything alreight master Kuno?"

"Yes everything is fine Sauske. I just met a wonderful woman who is more beautiful then Akane and the Pigtailed girl and she enjoys my company."

"That is good master Kuno. I take it that card in your hand is from her and has her number and what is her name sir?"

"You are correct. Her name is Kei. Hm..Im gonna call her and see if she would like to come over for dinner tonight."

"A good idea sir, but what about miss Kodachi?"

"Well I guess then she will have to deal with it. Now you may go so i can make this phone call. I will call you again if she says yes."

"Yes Master Kuno"

Kuno picks up the phone and calls Kei. Kei giggles and agrees. As soon as he hung up the phone, he calls for Sasuke and tells him to prepare supper. Lorene hangs up and smirks at the full moon before sending a quick text to Toshi and then changing into a nice blue dress and heading to Kuno's house for supper. Toshi opens his phone and smiles before getting ready for the next step in the plan.

**AN: well there ya go! Do you know what anime Kei comes from? One guess gets you a cyber cookie! please read and review! **


End file.
